1. FIELD OF INVENTION
The present invention relates to vests for patients receiving medication, namely intravenous hyperalimentation.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
Continuous intravenous hyperalimentation is a technique which has been developed within the last ten years for persons who cannot absorb adequate nutrients from their digestive systems to sustain their bodies. Typical reasons for this might include intestinal surgery or adverse reactions to chemotherapy in cancer treatment.
However, as far as is known, prior intravenous hyperalimentation has, due to the continuous nature of treatment required, forced the patient to remain continuously in a hospital to receive treatment. This has caused dissatisfaction on the part of some patients who, other than for digestive problems requiring hyperalimentation, might otherwise be able to lead nearly normal lives. The possibility of adverse psychological reactions by these people to extended hospital stays has concerned some physicians.